


Peace

by FangirlintheForest



Series: Karamel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: Sometimes we find peace in unexpected places.Companion piece to "Imagine".





	

Imagine Kara in the DEO after an assignment that went awry (some civilians ended up hospitalized and they just got word one died on the operating table).

Staring at the opposite wall she feels the crushing weight of failure. She should have- no, she could have done better.

Alone. That’s how she feels. A stranger among these people. She’s supposed to be a symbol of something greater, something bigger than herself but for what? She let people die. She could have done more, (she feels the tears coming) she should have done more.

Fighting back tears, she gets up and blindly wanders, ending up in the room that holds her mother (well, her hologram at least). She tries so hard, so so hard to find solace in the words being spoken from the figure but how can you connect with someone who’s not really there?

She ends up outside the compound walls, sitting on the dry desert ground. Knees drawn up to her chest she looks up at the stars, eyes automatically finding the place where Krypton would be. A deep longing fills her chest and all she wants to do is leave.

“You know, I miss home too,”

It’s hard to startle someone with enhanced hearing, but she’s so wrapped up in her thoughts that the sound of his voice makes her nearly jump out of her skin.

Mon-El sits himself on the ground beside her curling one leg up, arm casually resting on a bended knee. His gaze caresses the sky with a look of wonder (he always has a look of wonder) before stopping on a spot she just knows is where his planet would be.

“I could hear you,” he says. “When I was still asleep.”

She turns at that, studying his face, waiting for the teasing, the comeback about Kryptonian’s bleeding hearts, none of which she wants to deal with right now.

Instead he reaches over and grasps her hand in his.

He looks her right in the eyes.

“I won’t let you feel alone either.”

They hold eye contact for a few more moments (it feels like an eternity) before he looks away, back to the sky, and she wonders about how someone she was supposed to rival, raised to distrust, could make her feel like she belonged.

And as she turns to the constellations and again finds Krypton’s place among the stars, the sting of longing hurts a little less.

She steals a glance at their hands, still gently, almost carefully holding each other. Looking back to the sky she lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and smiles, wondering how out of everyone that’s on this planet, it’s with a Daxamite that she’s found peace.

And she doesn’t mind.


End file.
